


Eligible

by Ashling



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Lasaraleen Is Rabadash's Sister AU, Mentions of Slavery, Rabadash being an ass sans ears, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: The Tisroc's two eldest children disagree on what constitutes a woman's eligibility.
Relationships: Susan Pevensie/Lasaraleen Tarkheena
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Eligible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nabielka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/gifts).



The Lone Islands were delightful, Lasaraleen decided. With a sea breeze like this, she didn’t even need her fan. Despite Narnia’s puny population, they knew how to throw a tournament, and even the Talking Animals were rather adorable than otherwise.

Her eldest brother did not share in her pleasure.

“What is Peter playing at, letting her shoot a bow?” Rabadash muttered. “It will only ruin her form.”

“Have a strawberry ice and maybe you’ll feel better.” Privately, Lasaraleen thought that Susan only entered into the archery competition to collect compliments on the lovely engravings on her bow and matching embroidery on her dress—it was what Lasaraleen would do—but for some reason she didn’t want to say that. In fact she preferred not to discuss the Narnian queen with her brother, which was unfortunate, as Susan was all he wished to talk about. 

“It’s as if she’s trying to be a man,” he said. “I don’t know what’s worse: if she fails, or—”

 _Thunk._ _Thunk._ One arrow to bull’s eye, another arrow to split the first into halves, straight down the shaft. Susan lowered her bow to thunderous applause.

“Hm,” said Lasaraleen. She put down her glass.

“That,” spat Rabadash. “That’s worse.” He hoisted himself out of his chair. “Now there’s only the governor’s daughter, and she’s too short. You better tell the slaves to pack your things. I’m telling Ashvi we set sail tomorrow.”

“Go ahead,” said Lasaraleen absently. There would be rose-throwing soon enough. Without the tiniest bit of embarrassment, she produced a small, circular, jewel-encrusted mirror from one of her many pockets so she could double-check the state of her hair. Rabadash made a noise of disgust behind her, but Lasaraleen blithely ignored him. She was a Princess. She was going to get what she wanted.


End file.
